


将军与侍从官 (第二部番外一被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (第二部番外一被屏蔽部分)

 

 

 

       然而他很快就不再满足于此，那双手往上蔓延，最后战战兢兢地掀起了青年的睡袍后摆，露出了那个让他魂牵梦绕的部位。

       青年的屁股圆润饱满，就像两瓣白胖的半球，他起初只敢用指尖触碰，后来慢慢变成贪婪的抚摸。他开始感到自己渐渐有了反应，于是颤抖着掰开青年的臀瓣，将自己稚嫩的性器插在他那两瓣肥厚的肉团里摩擦。

       青年的屁股肉柔软顺滑，像是新鲜的刚凝固的奶酪，又像是少女的酥胸，软软地夹着他的宝贝，少年长长地吸了一口气，发出一声来自胸臆的满意的呻吟。

       萨沙在睡梦里被身后的动作弄醒，迷迷糊糊中还以为自己是和男人睡在一起，昏昏沉沉地骂了句什么，却又不由自主地抬起屁股迎合他。

       少年趁势而上，连忙往里挤了挤，此时他的宝贝正抵在他的股沟上，青年的臀缝带着恰到好处的温暖和湿度，他时而用顶部试探性地触碰他的入口，时而又在他乳脂一般的臀瓣里小心翼翼地抽插。青年被他弄得痒痒，在睡梦中哼哼着，微微岔开双腿，后面一张一合，不时触碰到他的顶端。少年只觉得浑身的血液都涌到了身下，猥亵的愧疚与背德的负罪感交织在一起产生一种无与伦比的刺激，让他的心跳加速，忍不住下身一热，身子一阵抽搐，射在了他的屁股上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
